


Happy Birthday, Foggy.

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Damn Avocados [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foggy has a birthday, Friendship, Gen, Matt and Foggy are true bros, my bbies, tbh Matt is such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Matt stared awkwardly at the bakery’s display case. Well, he wasn’t really staring so much as looking very determined and focusing heavily on what was inside of the display case while facing it. He figured that was pretty much staring, and he wondered how much longer he could get away with trying to figure out the flavors of the cakes based on scent before an employee tried to talk to him and made it really awkward.'<br/>-----</p><p>Or the one in which Matt buys Foggy a birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave tips or thoughts in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

Matt stared awkwardly at the bakery’s display case. Well, he wasn’t really _staring_ so much as looking very determined and focusing heavily on what was inside of the display case while facing it. He figured that was pretty much staring, and he wondered how much longer he could get away with trying to figure out the flavors of the cakes based on scent before an employee tried to talk to him and made it _really_ awkward.

Starting at the very end of the first row, there was red velvet, carrot, chocolate... no, vanilla, no, marbled. Yeah, the third cake was marbled, and the fourth was-

“Can I help you?” A cheery, feminine voice parroted from behind the counter, causing Matt to curse internally.

“Um…” Really, deep down, Matt wanted to say no, like a normal, agitated human being. Unfortunately, Matt was also a blind man with super-senses he needed to hide, so he grit his teeth and smiled bashfully, “I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what kinds of cakes you have.” He could practically feel the clerk’s smile widen, and he could definitely hear it in her voice.

“Well, today we’ve got carrot, red velvet, chocolate-vanilla marble, chocolate mint…” she trailed off, noticing his admittedly tense demeanor. “Or are you looking for something specific?”

“I am, m’am,” Matt said, nodding slightly, “If you don’t have it it’s fine; I’ll take something else, but I was wondering if you had some kind of caramel cake?” He mentally held his breath, and prepared for disappointment. He’d been to three other shops today and was willing to (begrudgingly) admit defeat.

“I think we already sold our last Dulce de Leche cake for today,” the woman said apologetically, and Matt’s shoulders slumped, “...But I can always check in the back.”

“Thank you, m’am,” Matt said as she retreated to the back of the shop. He “watched” (for lack of a better word, because there didn’t yet seem to be a term that accurately described how he used his senses) her intently as she entered the refrigerator room and then he caught a whiff of a smell so light he could have imagined it. The woman’s small noise of gratification was confirmation enough, and Matt could feel a smile tug at the edges of his lips.

“It looks like you’re in luck,” the woman said as she toted a small, invaluable (to Matt, anyways) box to the register. “There was exactly one left. Is $15.76 okay with you?” She asked, and Matt nodded.

“Do you need anything else today, sir?” She asked, beginning to ring up the cake.

Matt thought for a second, then smiled, “Yes, actually. Would you happen to have any candles?”

\----------

“Dude, where were you?” Foggy asked as he barged into the room. “I was worried half to death that you’d tripped down a flight of stairs or had been swarmed by those girls that-” Foggy’s words caught in his throat, causing Matt’s grin to stretch from excited to shit-eating.

“Happy Birthday!” Matt said cheerily, knowing he probably looked ridiculous in the weird birthday hat-cone-thing that he thought would be a good idea when he bought it, but less of one after it took him three tries to get it on because the freaking string kept breaking.

“Matt, what did you- is this for me?” Foggy asked in a startled, but not unhappy, voice.

“Um, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“I mean, it is, I just didn’t think anyone would remember.” Foggy said.

Matt snorted. “You’re my best friend, Foggy. Of course I remembered.”

Foggy glanced towards their aging coffee table, a quickly deteriorating piece that Foggy had hauled off the curb, for the first time really looking at what Matt had gotten for him.

“What’s in the box?”

“Open it.” Matt urged, excitement coloring his voice and causing his best friend to chuckle. Foggy bent down over the box, moved to open it, and then paused.

“It’s not going to pop out at me, is it? If this is payback for-”

“ _Foggy_ , I promise you that whatever is in that box is not payback for your prank. That will come later.” Matt promised.

“Very ominous, but I’m going to trust you anyways.” Foggy said, pulling the lid off the box before letting out an exultant ‘ _bruh_ ’ under his breath.

“Matt,” Foggy said, half of a question in his voice.

“Yes,” Matt answered.

“Is this, by any chance, a caramel cake?” Foggy queried.

“What other kind would I get for your birthday? You love caramel.”

“I think you just won the best friend award.”

“I won that when I convinced Dr. Morgan to give you a three day extension on your ethics paper.”

“That’s true. If there was a best friend award ceremony, you’d probably pull an Adele and win, like, everything.” Foggy said as he carefully pulled the cake out of the box. “Also, should we cut the cake or just dig into it like animals?”

“It’s your cake.” 

“Well, we’ll eventually have to be responsible adults, but today is not that day.” He handed Matt a fork and moved to sit on the sofa, which he tapped on to signal to Matt that he should do the same. Foggy put the cake between them on the couch and practically moaned when he ate the first bite. Matt agreed with the sentiment and they both ate in companionable silence for a bit.

“Hey, Matt,” Foggy said.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

“No problem, buddy. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
